


Wish

by genop0ke



Series: Friday Drabbles [4]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: AND GAY, M/M, and sad, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6629542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genop0ke/pseuds/genop0ke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's happening</p><p>(sequel to dandelions)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Adjusting how his robotic prosthetic is attached to his shoulder, a certain Norwegian walks onto an overhang. An outcropping on a large hill covered in soft grass, some burnt patches, and many fuzzy, white weeds, the wind occasionally gusting enough to send some of their seeds floating away. He looks down at the distant neighborhood, at an area where a new house is being constructed. A pair of new houses, in fact.

He lived down there, once.

Tord turns around, looking over the hill. At the dandelions. At the spots where wreckage once lay. Memories, both good and bad, flash through his mind, bringing the weakest of smiles to his face.

A hint of blue on the sidewalk catches his eye. Someone with the hood of a blue pullover pulled over their head is walking along, hands in their pockets.

Tom?

He looks in his direction, causing Tord to recoil a bit and sit down in the grass. A distant shout is barely audible. A “hey!” kind of yell. Oh, dear. He was spotted.

His hands trail through the grass, fingers gently wrapping around the stem of a dandelion. As he looks over the little seeds ready to fly off into the sky, he’s startled by the sound of feet shuffling through weeds and other foliage, a familiar voice.

“...what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead.”

“I thought I would die, too.” Tord tries to sound calm, but in reality, he’s panicked. Tom can’t see him like this. His right eye is covered with dirtied bandaging, his right arm replaced by a robotic prosthetic. “I wish I did.” A lifeless chortle pushes out of his throat for a moment, his good eye solemnly looking over the little weed. Without blowing on the seeds like one traditionally would, he tosses it off the overhang.

“Don’t talk like that. I’m sorry - you should be, too, honestly - about the harpoon. My anger got the best of me.” Tom tries to think of how to comfort the other, nervously settling a hand on his shoulder.

Tord’s tone is harsh, his shoulder jerking away from the other man’s hand. “Sure you are. I hurt you. I hurt everyone.”

Tom’s eyes - eyelids? - widen at the odd tone. Tord sounding that melancholy is unnatural. “...Tord. Listen to yourself.” He moves in front of the other, planting his hands on his shoulders. “Are you alright?”

“Obviously not.” Tord flinches away, a hand resting on the metal part of his right shoulder. He clenches his teeth, trembling slightly, pushing down on the ground and standing up. His feet shuffle past Tom, closer to the edge of the outcropping. “Honestly, I… I don’t deserve to be--”

Tom snatches his arm, pulling him closer and away from the edge of the grass. “Tord. Don’t.”

“But--”

“I know it doesn’t seem believable when I say this, but I need you around, Tord.” His voice wavers as if he’s trying to keep himself from crying. Tord can’t figure out why. Why would someone get upset over him? He’s just some heartless monster that nearly killed his friends.

Tears roll down his own face. “N-no, no, you don’t…” Now Tom is trying to hug him. Why? Why does he care?! He lets it happen, squeezing his eyes shut. “I… I’m so, so sorry.”

“No, no, it’s fine. It’s fine. Do you wanna come back to my apartment? Get some rest? We could hang out. Nobody has to know.”

“That… that’d be nice.” He picks up another dandelion and looks it over quietly. Holding it close to his mouth, he blows. 

_I wish we could be happy, this time around._


End file.
